1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus capable of radiating anions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, most people have been concerned about health care relating to environment, so that various researches and developments proceed to make the environment better. Particularly, in a closed room like an office or a house, a problem of indoor air pollution arises due to dust or particulates, and thus it is necessary to take pollution control measures.
In an effort to solve the problem of the indoor air pollution, there has been widely used an air purifier, an anion generator, etc.
Generally, cations existing in the air are harmful to a human body, but anions are good to the human body, which has been being found through various researches. A physiological effect caused when the human body inbreathes the air including the anions has been widely researched. It has been known that the anions have a good effect on the human body in nervous paralysis, hypnotic alleviation, appetite, nervous refreshment, anti-aging, etc.
However, a typical anion generator radiates the anions within a limited distance, so that this typical anion generator is insufficient to have the good effect in the room such as the office or the like accommodating a large number of people.
Further, because of a limited space of the office, it is difficult to install a number of anion generators near to each people in the office. Besides, if the anion generators are provided for each people, there is inconvenience in that the anion generators should be individually connected with a power source and individually operated to be turned on/off.